The modern instruments
by staff master
Summary: This is focused on the Httyd in the Modern Au. However, it is not focused on the usual 'Hiccstrid' which had overwhelmed and clogged this AU. It is rather focused on master Tuffnut Thorston mostly aswell as other characters. I hope the originality is good and sparks an interest.
1. Back to school

**Author Note: Other fanfics I have read on various websites of 'How To Train Your Dragon' in the modern AU, I find to be quite enjoyable. However, I do find there to be a gap and one I don't like but I will fill.**

 **Most stories set in the modern AU are nearly always about Hiccstrid, Rufflegs, Rufflout, Heatcup, Heatstrid or in relation to Hiccup and Toothless. The following will be have Hiccstrid and Rufflegs in it aswell as Snotlout, Heather and the dragons (portrayed as real animals and vehicles) in it but the primary focus will be on oh so great, much loved, personal favourite character.**

 **I am of coarse referring to master Tuffnut Thorston.**

 **Also, the time setting for this is during the age of the 'Race to the Edge' but this will be changed a bit.**

Berk, it's a small town near the coast on the side of the states in North Carolina. Most people there are quite an interesting bunch. There are many forms of public services such as a weapons maker (called the 'Forge'), an army training area aswell as base of operation, a school, shops, hospital, restaurants, fishing port and a couple of farms.

A few years ago, Henry, better known as Hiccup due to him having a lot of them during his child-hood, Horrendous Haddok the third, son of both mayor and head of that army barracks, was seen as the village screw-up but that all changed when he successfully stopped the head of a gang, who was known as the 'Red Death' that was using cars of all types to form thefts. She was killed accidently in an incident when an oil tanker blew up but this came at a cost for Hiccup and his faithful black Labrador, Toothless. Hiccup lost his left foot and Toothless lost his tail.

Hiccup had used his black Corvette Stingray, how he got it at the age of fifteen remains a mystery, to successfully beat the 'Red Death' in her large dark greyish-blue with red dots Chevrolet Camaro. Hiccup went from village zero to hero overnight.

After three years, and the final defeat of a rival school called the Berserkers in a school trials event, primarily on physical abilities but some mental ones, Hiccup had moved on up in his school with his friends.

However, this story is not centred about Hiccup so let's move on to the main character.

Thomas Thorston is one of a pair of twins of the Thorston household, the other half being his sister Rachel. Rachel and Thomas were better known as 'Ruffnut and Tuffnut' due to them being very rough, tough and a bit nutty all-round. Tuffnut sat in his room, which he finally got to his own after years of sharing with Ruffnut, twirling his drumstick while his light green iguana 'Belch' sat on his lap looking up at his master.

Recently, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their friends had formed a band due to all having musical talents in some form. Their friends were Astrid Hofferson and Fred, better known as Fishlegs due an incident at a fish shop when he was seven, Ingerman also formed into the band. Scott Jorgenson hated their band and was a former friend to Tuffnut. Tuffnut was in Scott's band before his sister persuaded the drummer to join them.

Tuffnut was obviously, the drummer of the band and was extremely talented at this instrument, probably due to his rough tendencies. Fishlegs was on the keyboard, Hiccup on bass guitar, Ruffnut was on lead guitar while Astrid was on vocals. Ruffnut also sung alongside Astrid from time to time.

The five were quite popular in their area with their music. They were also rivalling the next best band of Scott and his sidekicks of nicknamed Clueless, Dogsbreath, Wartihog and Speedifist. What their actual names remains a mystery.

Tuffnut was eighteen years old along with the others in his band. He was wearing his normal clothing of a green t-shirt, red trousers, black jacket and reptile styled boots. He had taken off a black hat he normally wore with several dents in it from Ruffnut hitting him.

Belch looked up at Tuffnut and nudged him gently. Belch, along with his brother Barf who belonged to Ruffnut, were almost dog-like in how they acted to their owners. That said, Barf was a much darker shade of green than Belch. Aswell as Toothless, the others owned pets. Astrid owned a blue raptor bird of an unknown breed but certainly falcon called Stormfly and Fishlegs owned a brown pug named Meatlug.

Tuffnut eventually got up, put his drum sticks into his bags and Belch into his tank. "See ya late boy" smiled Tuff as he put on his hat while he slung his bag over his shoulder. Belch sulked as he walked into his small cave of rocks that was his home. Tuffnut laughed and ran downstairs to get into a car that was shared by him and his sister.

His family where well off but his parents said that they were not having two extra cars in the drive-way. So they gave the two an old, green Mustang Mach 1 that the twins called the 'Zippleback'.

Tuffnut waved off to his mother and grandfather. Tuffnut's father had passed away when Tuff was eight. His father was named Terence but his grandfather, who lived in the house as a permanent tenement was called Thomas. Ironically, he too was nicknamed Tuffnut. Before Tuffnut could get out the door, where he would wait in the car for his sister, his mother grabbed him by his hood and pulled him back to face him where she pulled him in for a quick hug before saying "Have a good day at school and don't get into trouble".

"Mom, when do I get into trouble" laughed Tuffnut. "Too often" replied his mother. Tuffnut smirked and headed out where he sat in the driver seat of the Mustang. Ruffnut followed only a few seconds later in her usual yellow jacket, dark leggings, brown boots, yellow skirt and purple top with a blue beanie on her head from which her long braided hair emerged. She punched Tuffnut in the arm as she entered to which he returned the favour.

The ride to the first day of school since the holidays was as usual, loud. The reason the twins chose the Mustang was because of its shouting V8 engine to reflect their own personalities. Also it was big and had a blower on the bonnet. Tuffnut was the driver most of the time, when the two were in the car at the same time. Most times, Ruffnut got a lift off Tuffnut, Astrid or Fishlegs.

When they arrived at the school parking, Tuffnut parked the Mustang between Fishlegs' brown Nissan Duke and Astrid's blue Porsche Boxster. Hiccup had parked his Corvette next to the Porsche. Tuffnut threw Ruffnut's bag to her, they said their partings, hit their head against the other before heading off to collect their stuff for their first classes.

Tuffnut was just zipping up his bag when he got thrown back and slammed against the locker by Scott. "So, you just walk out on us, regret that Thorston" spat Scott. "Get off me Jorgenson, I need to get to class" snapped Tuffnut who shoved Scott off him, picked up his bag and walked off. "You're dead Thorston, you hear me" shouted Scott. "Says you 'Bride of Grendel'" laughed Tuffnut as he turned a corner.

Tuffnut used to be Scott's best friend but that all changed when two things. One, Tuffnut discovered Scott and the others tried to get him to do drugs. The other was when Scott hit Ruffnut. Tuff may fight with Ruff but as far as Tuff should care, nobody hurts his sister. The last reason was followed by Scott hitting Ruffnut when she and Astrid persuaded Tuffnut to join their band.

The band became known as the 'Dragons Edge', which was also the name of a nearby university that all five members of the band wished to join. Scott's band, 'The Screaming Death' as it is called, has always and will be forever more, a rival but one that is becoming less threatening.

Tuffnut however brushed this off and walked into his biology class. Tuff would never admit this to Scott, but he wasn't a total idiot. Though Tuff maybe not the best at Spanish, Geography, History and all that, he excelled at Maths, Science and Music, obviously the latter was natural, and had an actual interest in the three subjects.

Tuff took his place in the middle section of the class by the window at a two spaced desk. Two rows in front were Hiccup and Astrid, which were an official couple finally however Tuffnut still liked to make fun of the two. "Might still need to be cupid for them" Tuffnut thought to himself and chuckled lightly.

Tuffnut then took out his dark red glasses case from his bag. Tuffnut needed them ever since he was seven for reading, part of the reason he hated reading when he was younger but since he was paying more attention in class, he decided to put them on. They were rectangular in shape and had black frames.

Miss. Phlegma, also known as 'Phlegma the fierce', came in to teach them their class. "Right class, hope you all enjoyed your summer holidays. Now, we can start off early with evolution". However, before she could continue, the door to the classroom creaked open followed by "Sorry, miss, I was stuck in traffic". "No problem Heather, just go take a seat next to, hmmm, Tuffnut down there" replied Phlegma.

Tuffnut, Astrid and Hiccup all bolted up-right when they heard the name Heather and then saw her. Heather had been an exchange student three years ago where she flirted with all the boys, and got Astrid totally jealous as the twins knew it. However, she had gotten with the wrong gang and ended up stealing a book on various forms of chemicals for bombs. The group where known as the 'Outcasts' lead by a former villain Alvin, who had immigrated to Maryland last year. Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins stopped aswell as helped Heather.

Heather was wearing a brown dress, darker leggings, silver boots, a brown and silver hoodie with a horn hung in her belt, kind of her trade mark for her. She was the same age as the other teens of eighteen. When she saw Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut, her face slightly went a bit white but she shyly walked over and sat down next to Tuff.

"Start flirting Tuff and you are dead" she snapped. Tuffnut scoffed and went back to listening through the class. After a double class of Biology and a small speech from principal Spitelout on it being their last year and they should study, all stuff Ruff and Tuff zoned out on, it was finally time for break.

Tuffnut grabbed his lunch money, threw his bag in his locker and went to the canteen. Tuffnut didn't bother trying to find Astrid or Hiccup, who were probably off sticking the others tongue down the others throat, and Ruff was probably doing the same with Fishlegs. How they got together, Tuff would never know.

Tuffnut had finally gotten his food in his tray. It was only some mash potato with gravy, a can of coke, a blueberry muffin and a green apple but to Tuffnut, it was heaven. He saw a free round table at the back of the hall where he knew Ruff, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid normally sat. "Well, they aren't using it" smiled Tuffnut.

As Tuff walked over, he suddenly tripped and his face went into the potato as he hit the floor. Tuffnut cleared his eyes and looked up to see Wartihog high-fiving Speedifist. "Sorry there old boy" laughed Wartihog. Thankfully, Scott and Dogsbreath where nowhere to be seen and Clueless hadn't a clue what was going on.

Tuffnut merely growled, picked up his tray and what remained of his lunch and walked over to the table. Tuffnut sighed as looked at a bruise apple, spilt coke, squashed muffin and dusty potatoes. Just when he was considering going out to the car, a voice spoke "You mind if I sit here?"

Tuffnut twirled around to see Heather with a tray of potatoes and gravy, a red apple, chocolate milk and some chopped up mango. "Sure" was all Tuff thought to say in a very lifeless voice. Heather smiled and sat herself down. Before she ate however, she handed Tuffnut a packet of tissues. "Uhm, whats this for?" asked Tuff. "To clear the gravy and mash off your face stupid" smiled Heather in a new, less shy tone. Tuff just took the tissues and did as he was told.

Heather then spoke after an awkward silence "So how has Berk been?" she asked. "Fine I guess, nothing exciting" shrugged Tuffnut. Heather didn't know how to respond so changed the topic "How is Belch doing? Still fit as an Iguana can be I'm guessing" she added. "You guessed right then" said Tuff. Heather had just finished the last of her lunch but still had a lot of break left. After Tuffnut's attitude, she had enough.

"What happened to the Tuff I knew last time? The one who only needed a nod to blow up an office block" she spat. "Time changes a person, look at you, you're not shy like you used to be or more timid" replied Tuffnut. "So time changes your personality and your hair style from straight to dreadlocks" added Heather.

Tuffnut just rolled his eyes, pushed his chair out and walked off to the parking lot. Heather had a baffled expression on her head. That disappeared when Scott suddenly came over and placed a hand on the table. "Hay Heather, it's been ages since I saw you last. Whats say you and I go out and you leave that dreadlocked loser with his Iguana off" he said in a macho way. "I'd love to stay with your pig like scent and see your Dogue de Bordeaux, Hookfang his name I believe, however I got better things to do" she smiled and followed that by pushing his arm out from under him so he fell out onto Tuff's ruined lunch remains. Before he could retort or respond, Heather had swiftly left the canteen.

Tuffnut had hopped for some peace a quiet. That isn't so easy when you find your sister on top of the rear end of your Mustang making out with Fishlegs. Tuffnut grumbled and left to go get his drumsticks and head to the music room.

Tuffnut found drums a good way of relaxing as he let out all his frustration on them. He can play all types of percussion instruments, including xylophone, organ, piano, glockenspiel and so on but drums where his best of relaxing aswell as his instrument in the band. Also, the others thought he could only play drums so he decided against letting them know that his instrument choice had gone soft.

Tuffnut continued his practice on the instrument, some thought he was trying to kill it but that was merely Tuffnut's way of expressing his anger. Why was he angry, he didn't know? Sometimes it just happened and he needed to let it all out.

Eventually though, one of his sticks broke and he had forgotten spares. Tuffnut still was in his music mood so looked around the room as his only other option was sparring or javelin throwing. When his eyes came onto the shiny black 'Ritmuller' piano in the corner of the room, he sighed but decided to go for it regardless.

He sat himself down at the piano and thought of a song to play. Nothing came to mind that was funky or anything like that and he wasn't good at making up his own tunes on this instrument so decided to play his favourite tune, 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma. "Can't believe the only reason I started this instrument was because Belch likes it" thought Tuffnut.

He began to swiftly play his tune and soon closed his eyes and let his fingers slide along the keys of the piano. He and the piano almost became one and Tuffnut forgot all sense around him. Even when the door opened and four figures snuck in to listen, he was too engrossed in his music to hear or feel them.

Tuffnut was focused and played to the end but then suddenly heard the sound of what cheers from a person. He stopped playing and spun around to see Hiccup holding Astrid and Fishlegs the same with Ruffnut while they all smiled. Astrid punched Tuffnut in the arm when he stood up and stated "How dare you make me like your wit". Ruffnut did the same on the other arm and said "And since when can you play like that".

Tuffnut scratched his head and said slowly "Since I discovered Belch likes the sound of it". The two boys both slightly agreed with each, Meatlug and Toothless also liked the sound of music. "Play again" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut also encouraged the motion so Tuffnut sat back down and played instead 'A Thousand miles'. The tune was beautiful but Tuffnut was faultless. Nothing he did was wrong or imperfect; he was a beauty on the instrument.

As Tuffnut played and his friends listened, Heather was out of view and listening to the music.. "I think I got a three point wheel" she smiled to herself and walked out of the room when the tune stopped.

 **Author Note: So my first HTTYD modern AU story and I would like to add that yes I do ship Hiccstrid and Rufflegs. Snotlout, or Scott, was originally supposed to be a good guy but I decided against it. That may change however, but probably won't. As for Heather's new motive, that will have to wait and see for the future tales to behold.**


	2. Reptiles in horses

**Author Note: So we pick up the story at last class and it begins in the music room, ironically.**

Tuffnut had sped out to his car to acquire a second set of drumsticks. He rushed back into class thankful he was not late. He walked over to the piano where Ruffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup were.

Their music teacher's last name was unknown as all just called him Gobber, his first name that was a nick name from his child-hood name. Gobber could play most string and woodwind instruments, pan pipes he found quite interesting. Gobber was the teacher of Music, History and P.E (a.k.a, to Americans, gym class). He was also best friend to Hiccup's dad, Stoick (official name was Steven but it is a nick name), aswell as Hiccup's mentor. On the weekends, he worked as head of the weapon maker called 'The Forge' because he founded the company. Hiccup was brought up there and learned about and how to make pretty much any weapon from modern period to the Stone Age.

Gobber walked in and spoke in his thick Scottish accent "Morning class, take a seat". They all took a seat and eyes widened as Gobber sat on the desk and asked "So, what are you lot playing for the battle of the bands competition". "We forgot to come up with a song" answered Hiccup. Gobber frowned and spoke "Well then, we best get cracking".

The five gathered the various instruments around the place of their respective role on the band. "Ok then, let's see, what are the various rounds taking place" asked Gobber.

"First are three songs with the band, one lyrical song with optional background instrument and a solo on instrumental. Any type of Music and any instruments" said Hiccup. Gobber pondered and spoke "Astrid I believe on solo in terms of lyrical". "Yes, we were thinking Hiccup should do the solo instrument" Fishlegs added. "On bass I presume. Interesting but certainly a winner I think" Gobber said.

"So, now we need to focus on what songs to play" Gobber added. The six continued to speak on and on about ideas for but came up with their songs to play. However, before they could start, the bell rang signalling the end of the day so they left it there. Gobber was effectively, the manager for the band and a role he took seriously.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked out to their Mustang, pushing each other as they went. They then noticed a silver Aston Martin Vantage drive away, a car they hadn't seen before.

Ruffnut stood on his foot and said as he hobbled in pain "Listen, I have told you don't pick girls or friends because of their car". "I know, but that Aston is stunning" smiled Tuffnut. Tuffnut climbed into his own car at the driving seat as Ruff sat next to him. The drive home was quiet, only the sound of the V8 was heard.

"So, you need to go anywhere?" asked Tuffnut. "Nah, Fishlegs and Hiccup are hanging out together and Astrid has to do some rounds for her mother" replied Ruffnut. Tuffnut nodded as they pulled into the driveway.

The two went upstairs to their rooms as soon as they came in the door, their mother and grandfather where at a friend's wedding. When they were at the top, they found Barf and Belch, who had gotten out of their tanks again, fighting each other. Tuffnut grabbed Belch and Ruffnut grabbed Barf while the two pulled the Iguanas struggled in their owners grasp.

"What was that from Barf" asked Tuffnut with a serious tone in his voice. "Barf? That was Belch's fault" retorted Ruffnut. "As if, we all know Belch is the better behaved while Barf looks for trouble" growled Tuffnut. Ruffnut spoke "Well you look for trouble every second" before she huffed and stormed with her Iguana to her room. Tuffnut did the same with Belch and put the Iguana on his chest as he lay down on the bed.

Belch seemed confused and nudged his owner affectionately while Tuff rubbed his scaly head. "It's not your fault boy, just that wench" snarled Tuff while getting louder on the last part so that Ruff heard. Tuff and Ruff had always been best friends to the other but sometimes, they hated each other and in recent months, their friendship was being tested.

Tuff grumbled and picked up Belch as he walked to the car. Tuff opened the car door as he drove off, where he was going he hadn't a clue but he couldn't be in the same house with her at the moment.

The green muscle car halted at some red lights on a long street road that seemed almost empty expected for the various cars and other vehicles that went perpendicular to the road Tuff was on.

A black Corvette and brown Juke then pulled up on either side of the windows facing the Mustang rolled down. Tuff did the same as Hiccup spoke to him with Toothless' head poking up from behind, his tongue hanging out as he panted in a happy dog way.

"Hay Thorston, were you off to"? Tuffnut rolled his head to face Hiccup and spoke "Just out for a drive". Fishlegs then spoke and Tuffnut darted his head in that direction where he could see the female Pug he knew as Meatlug "Why don't you come up with us to Helheim's gate?"

Tuffnut shrugged and followed behind the two at a slower speed to save fuel, because he has a wallet that extends only so far, up to Helheim's gate.

Helheim's gate was a famed gate way to three race courses. The first track was a long, straight line drag strip named 'The Speed Stinger' due to it often spinning people off aswell as cars reaching ultimate speeds. The second track was the furthest away as an off road track that went around a hill. They named it 'The Timberjack' because of dense foliage surrounding the track that often needed Lumberjacks to trim away the timber from the track. The third track was a twisting track that had sharp, gentle and curving bends aswell as short and long straights. This track was called 'The Snaptrapper' due to fellow racers and the course itself 'trapping' cars by only need a small snap to spin them off.

Tuffnut, Hiccup and Fishlegs left their pets with the owner of the track who was providing commentary for the current race on 'The Snaptrapper', the track the trio planned to go on. The owner was Fishlegs' uncle Michael.

As Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut leaned on the Mustang or sat on its' bonnet, a red Dodge Viper with black stripes pulled up and Scott stepped out. "Well well, seems the 'Nightfury', 'Zippleback' and 'Gronkle' have turned up to be humiliated" Scott said to Dogsbreath who had just stepped out of his dirty green Porsche Cayenne. Dogsbreath laughed but Tuffnut quickly retorted "So, you think your 'Monstrous Nightmare' and 'Seaslug' can beat our cars then you hit your head off a tank".

Scott scoffed at him and climbed back into his car as did Dogsbreath with his and the two took their place on the start line to begin a new race as the old one was finished. Hiccup grabbed Tuffnut and said "Don't let your anger get to you, I can beat the 'Nightmare' easily but I would say that you might have a chance knowing his driving ways". Tuffnut nodded and the three got into their respective car and took their places on the start line.

Hiccup noticed that before them were not only Snotlout and Dogsbreath at the front but also that Speedifist, Clueless and Wartihog were there aswell. Clueless' car was a grey Audi TT RS, a surprisingly good car for a person with a brain capacity less than a Jellyfish. Speedifist was in his typical red Mazda MX 5, as his family was only average but he still wanted a cool and fast car. Wartihog was in an orange BMW Z4.

Fishlegs was behind Tuff and Hiccup but noticed a silver Aston Martin Vantage pull up alongside him, its driver hidden behind the windows, a hood and a mask covering the mouth.

The lights in front were still red as a few more cars came onto the scene but none that fazed the trio in the Mustang, Juke and Stingray. All drivers were filled with tension as the last car joined and finally, the lights started to change.

Red

Red

Red

Red

Green

As soon as the green light shone, all cars were off in smoke, tyre squeal, engine noises and cheering spectators. Scott took the lead and quickly went ahead of the other drivers but Speedifist, Wartihog, Clueless and Dogsbreath all grinned as they deliberately slowed down all the other drivers.

Tuff growled and honked his 'La Cucaracha' horn at them. Clueless' dim-witted nature suddenly came into its truth as he slipped behind the others as he laughed at the horn. Tuffnut grinned and shot forward through the gap like a bullet, followed closely behind by Hiccup.

Hiccup over took Tuffnut and began to pursue Scott in a high speed chase. The long straight allowed Hiccup view of the Viper and he smiled as his faster Corvette gained ground. Scott was technically Hiccup's second cousin but Hiccup could care less about him, all Hiccup wanted to do was beat him.

The Viper's driver noticed the black Corvette in the mirror and growled. Snotlout grabbed a radio communication system and spoke "You knuckle heads, why did ye let him past". "Sorry Scott, but don't worry, Speedifist is currently chasing down Tuff who is coming third" replied Dogsbreath.

Tuffnut snarled as the Mazda pulled up alongside. The two cars were neck and neck as the unforgiving tarmac on 'The Snaptrapper' did cause the much lighter Mazda to have some issues regarding traction and steering. "Well I hope the others are doing better" thought Tuffnut.

Fishlegs meanwhile had also passed out the car blockage and now all the other cars had aswell. The Aston Martin had sped off but currently Dogsbreath was focused on Fishlegs. The faster Porsche gained ground quickly on the Juke and Fishlegs suddenly questioned as to why he came in the first place. He did have the slowest vehicle of the group and often times that was handy for him but now it was scary because of the disgusting looking car behind him.

Clueless and Wartihog had decided, well rather Clueless followed Wartihog's decision to catch up with the Aston Martin that clearly could also be a problem. The Audi and BMW managed to trap the Aston between them and the two caused the driver to make sharp turns and could possibly wear out the clutch.

Tuffnut was having less than fun as his mighty V8 struggled to get away from the light and nimble Mazda. Speedifist then side bashed the Mustang, nearly pushing it onto the grass and off the track. Tuffnut growled and as they exited the gentle bend for the long straight and into an average long bend, he smiled at the corner. Speedifist laughed as he hit the Mustang again but Tuffnut suddenly slowed down. When Speedifist returned his gaze from the Mustang to the road infront, he gasped as he suddenly approached a sharp bend to fast but as he tried to brake, he spun off in a cloud of tyre smoke. Tuffnut laughed as Speedifist grumbled while he slowly got off the grass and onto the track, which took a long while causing every car to overtake him.

Fishlegs was also being bashed and pushed by the Porsche jeep and was growing annoyed. Other cars over took him but when he suddenly saw the Mazda that had fallen to the back had an angry Speedifist at the wheel, he grew more concerned. The Mazda overtook the cars that were behind the Juke and Porsche and caught up. Speedifist drove at the side of the Juke and bashed into the side of it.

Fishlegs was trapped truly as he couldn't go backwards because of the Porsche and was going as fast as he could. Though he knew his uncle would probably ban Speedifist, Wartihog, Dogsbreath, Clueless and probably Scott aswell from the track, he still felt bad for his Juke and worried as paint and dents could be done easily, parts for the car were another story.

Hiccups meanwhile had closed the gap between him and Scott and were just about to finish their second lap. This meant they had just one lap left and to Hiccup, he decided to finish in style.

When they approached the straight, Hiccup finally put his foot down fully and blew off like the wind and left the Viper in his dust. Scott's jaw had visibly dropped but when the Aston Martin over took him, he growled as he watched the Audi and BMW behind him slow to not overtake him.

Tuffnut was also there and overtook the slowed down German cars and laughed. Clueless had no idea what happened but Wartihog growled and powered on in his BMW. The Viper driver only noticed the Mustang when the loud engine went past his window. Scott growled and rammed his car into the back of Tuff's. The back end of the Mustang lifted up and was followed by a second blow.

Hiccup by this stage had crossed the line and as he did, noticed Ruffnut, who was clearly grumbling, and Astrid in the crowd aswell as the blue Porsche behind them. Tuffnut meanwhile was about to make the final turn but Scott and Wartihog both rammed into the Mustang as it turned. The BMW and Viper turned the corner fine but the Mustang had been pushed in such a way that it lifted onto its' side and tumbled off the track, rolling over and over again.

Fishlegs didn't even make it to the finish line as he immediately drove to the flipped Mustang. Hiccup and Astrid also both drove over with Ruffnut in the Porsche's passenger seat.

The spectators all gasped and Michael had rung his phone for the emergency services. The others had immediately tied tow ropes to the side of the Mustang to attempt to get it back on its wheels. The Juke and Corvette pulled with fury and managed to flip it but when the saw the car, they were all shocked. The entire car was damaged, windows broken, lights smashed, fake spoiler damaged, blower and body work dented and bent, paint scratched, oil leaking and a wheel was hanging limply.

Fishlegs prized open the car door and Ruffnut looked in to find Tuffnut knocked out with scratches and blood all over his face. Astrid moved her back as Fishlegs and Hiccup gently took Tuffnut out of the vehicle. Hiccup then noticed that the masked driver of the Aston Martin bowed their head and stepped back into their car before driving off.

An ambulance arrived and a paramedic took out a stretcher to which Fishlegs and Hiccup placed Tuffnut's limp body. Ruffnut was crying as the paramedic spoke "Ok, he is still alive but he will need to be taken to hospital. Does anybody wish to come in the Ambulance"? Ruffnut spoke and said "Yes, I am his sister".

The journey for Ruffnut was heart-breaking. Yes she fought Tuffnut and they had recently gotten on each other's bad mood but they were best friends since birth. Hiccup and Fishlegs would join her at the hospital after they dropped the Juke and Mustang to the local garage and body shop. While Toothless and Meatlug went with the boys, Astrid was calling to the Thorston household to tell miss. Thorston and their Grandpa about the accident aswell as bring Barf along with Belch to the hospital.

Ruffnut had to wait in the waiting room when they arrived at the Hospital to move Tuff into one of the waiting rooms. Ruff paced back and forth for some time until they finally allowed her access into the room. There was a doctor in there and Ruffnut asked "How is he?"

The doctor then replied "Well, he is fine in most parts; he probably hit his head off something. That said, he is still unconscious and will be for some time but we have diagnosed him to have a broken wrist from whatever way he landed". Ruffnut looked at the averagely slow heart monitor and replied "Thank you".

The doctor smiled and exited the room. Ruffnut held onto his hand as Tuffnut lay on the bed with zero movement aswell. She sat still as she pulled a chair nearby underneath her for and stayed there for an hour. She shot her head up as the door creaked open and her mother walked in with the twin's grandfather.

"Thomas, my boy" cried the Thorston's mother as she got a chair for herself and held onto Tuff's opposite arm. Their grandfather leaned on his oak cane and bowed his head while his opposite held onto the end of the bed. "He is a strong lad, he will pull through" he said. "Where are the others?" asked Ruffnut. "They are outside, Hiccup and Fishlegs dashed in no sooner had we placed our hands on the door handle. Tell me how is he?"

"A broken wrist and few scratches and scars here and there" replied Ruffnut. "How did this happen?" asked the grandfather. "He was out with Hiccup ad Fishlegs at 'Helheim's Gate' on 'The Snaptrapper'. He was approaching the last bend when two cars rammed into him and caused the car to roll over and over until it landed on its side. Myself and Astrid had arrived before he flipped" Ruffnut said.

Knowing her mother, Ruffnut knew that she would press charges and take this to court. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs had entered a while later and Hiccup informed them that the repairs for the Mustang where being covered by his father, Stoick had been a good friend to the twins late father. Astrid placed Barf and Belch on the table next to Ruffnut and the Iguanas had seriously sad expressions on their face, which was weird given they were Iguanas.

Tuffnut's clothes and hat had been replaced by a hospital gown. Aswell, the Mustang and the Juke were being inspected by the authorities to track down the cars that caused the accidents and their drivers.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs eventually had to leave the Thorston's in hospital with the unconscious boy as evening had come. Astrid had no room in her car to take more than one passenger so the twin's mother and grandfather drove in her silver Mercedes C-class Sedan. Hiccup had to drop Fishlegs off at his home, which was not much of a problem as the Haddock, Hofferson, Ingerman and Thorston households all lived in a three mile radius of each other.

 **Author Note: So Tuffnut has an injury which will mean what for the band. Also, for those who don't know because you are reading this story with no knowledge of HTTYD, Helheim's Gate is a place in HTTYD and Snaptrapper, Timberjack and Speed Stinger are dragons. Also, who likes my naming of the tracks because I was originally going to call it Typhommerang instead of Snaptrapper but a possible future plan stopped me.**


	3. Fixing muscle

**Author Note: Ok I know this story is primarily based on Tuffnut however; I already planned for this chapter to give way to the other characters. Tuffnut won't make any speaking appearances but please continue.**

It had been two days since the crash and Tuffnut was still in hospital. Ruffnut had found the experience hard indeed as did her mother and grandfather. Scott and the others had been found out but due to their age, they were put on public service and curfew for two months. Astrid had found the punishment hilarious and often mocked the boys; Hiccup often pulled her back though.

Ruffnut sat in her Geography class next to Heather as they were discussing rocks. Ruffnut idly twirled a pencil in her grasp but her movements in her hand causing her bracelets to move and make irritating sounds. Heather struggled to focus as the lifeless Thorston, lifeless because all that was on her thoughts were her brother, twirled her pencil.

Hiccup sat in front of the girls but didn't care much as he could focus anyway. Fishlegs was sure he had selective hearing. Hiccup though kept rocking his prosthetic back and forward which caused a slight creaking sound. This was heard by Heather who felt like screaming at the two.

As if to add insult to injury, Fishlegs was sitting next to Hiccup and as he took down notes, was using a pen that had four inks. The pen did a sharp click every time the colour was altered so did not go down to well with the Heather.

Heather then grumbled a bit too loudly which caused the Geography teacher to turn around and say "Heather please, don't make such a loud noise in the class" and turned back to the white board. Heather's head shot straight up and gestured her hand to all three around her before putting her crossed arms on the desk and burying her head in them.

As soon as the bell rang, Heather was first gone. Heather, to the knowledge of the others of the school had no car or motorcycle but rather had a bike. She considered the silver bike a better and healthier way to get to school as she lived only four miles away. She, like the others of the school, had a pet. She pulled out her phone to look at her beloved Windshear, who was a Dumerils Boa that was silver, which was her screen saver. The snake species was presumed new but she matched said species best.

When she sat down at the table she had sat with Tuff on day one, Astrid and Ruffnut walked over. Heather realised when they were just coming over that this was their table so decided to move but Astrid and Ruff had already sat down. Heather was just moving before Astrid said "Where are you going?"

"Uh, moving" she replied. "Nah, sit down here" gestured Ruff. Heather obliged and sat down where she was originally. She shyly took a bite from her apple when Astrid asked "So, what's up". Heather choked on the apple bit and spoke after clearing her throat "Sorry?"

"What's happening in the world of Heather" smiled Astrid. "Not much, school mainly taking up my life" replied the raven haired girl. "Wow, excitement is exuding" said Ruff in a joking manner. Heather laughed lightly before asking "So, I heard about the crash. How is he?"

Ruff said softly and expressionlessly "Oh he is still in hospital. He has a broken hand to add to injury". Heather nodded in understanding. "Ok, sad story out of the way, how is your man life going" asked Astrid. "No activity, what about you guys" asked Heather. "Hiccup is the best man a girl could ask for" replied Astrid. "Fishlegs is brilliant and perfect" added Ruffnut. "Fishlegs?" asked Heather slightly laughing.

Ruff pouted as Astrid said "Trust me, everybody said that reply. Me, Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut's mother, her grandfather and even Meatlug and Barf questioned her". Heather questioned why the opinion of the lighter Iguana and Pug mattered but just went with it. "Speaking of pets, what about you Heather, what animal is in your life?" asked Astrid. "Oh, my silver Dumerils Boa Windshear" she said and showed them a picture of her.

"Oh, she is so pretty, cool and deadly" said Astrid. "Ya, Tuff would so like that" added Ruffnut. "He would?" asked Heather. "Ya, though he does have weird love interests. Once when we were fourteen, he fell in love with a chrome mace he got at a trade station. When his mace was stolen by some metal stealing bats we called the 'Smothering Smokebreaths', he mourned for a week until he got 'her' back" Ruffnut said as she and Astrid laughed on the memory. Heather's eyes widened but she too laughed at the thought of somebody falling in love with a mace. Then she considered why people were selling maces in the first place. Heather then asked "Where are the boys?"

Hiccup and Fishlegs were in the metal work room. The two lads were looking at a design in front of them. They were silent and anybody who looked at them would think that they were thinking of some philosophical questions.

Hiccup spoke "What do you think?" "I think you're a mad man" replied Fishlegs. "Whats wrong with it?" asked Hiccup. "Well for one, how are you going to test this without killing yourself? Second, you're making it" Fishlegs said plainly. "What is that supposed to mean? Name one time an invention of mine went wrong?" Hiccup asked. "The bola launcher, the turbo charger, self-loading bow, quad bike, thunder ear, shall I go on?" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup lifted up a hand but paused and just said "Well this time it will work, and for your information, the thunder ear did work but those reckless baby otters, Bing, Bam and Boom broke it. I hope they and Thornado are alright but my Dad does like his new pet bull. I still question his choice".

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and took out some red and black cloth, wire, metal rods and nuts and bolts. "So, your 'Dragon fly 2' is definitely a success" he asked. "Ok, Dragon fly 1 didn't work cause of the gearing however this is guaranteed to work because I'm using a webbing system. I got the idea from that baby ostrich we found" said Hiccup. "Oh ya, Speedy, he gave you the idea because he found a flying squirrel. I don't see why you don't just use a ready-made flight suit" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup grumbled and took out a screw driver. A lot of stuff Hiccup owned he made. His bed, his closet, the turbo chargers in his car, his prosthetic (Technically originally done by Gobber but Hiccup improved it) all done by him. He hated ready-made stuff as he felt he didn't earn them or thought he could do a job ten times better.

The school day was done so Hiccup and Fishlegs headed to the garage/body shop. Hiccup never told Ruffnut but the reason the Mustang was being repaired for free was because it was he and Fishlegs were the ones mending it. They had finished the Juke up yesterday and had moved on to the Mustang. Hiccup was, to say the very least, rich. He had enough money to spare on the Mustang's repairs.

"Alright, so Fishlegs, you run down the cost of the car's repair" asked Hiccup. "Well, judging by not just damage but age, exclusivity, size, engine, design and alloys, you are looking at the cost of repairing this car that cost about 40,000 dollars is 20,000" Fishlegs concluded. "So, we are paying for half the car" concluded Hiccup.

The two boys grumbled but went with it and began looking for parts they needed from Ford and other companies for parts that they knew would be better, though Hiccup needed serious convincing from Fishlegs that he can't fix everything.

The two boys had already matched the paint from the body shop. Black and Green paint were found. The boys had their exclusive area for themselves for the Mustang and had begun to strip the car of its components. The engine, thankfully, was in one piece and unscarred. The body work was stripped off as the boys made work with that, the doors, springs, suspension, wheels and exhaust.

Astrid, Ruff and Heather strolled in and found the boys working area when they spotted Hiccup's brown hoodie hanging on an idle hoist. "Hay guys, whatcha up to?" asked Ruff.

Fishlegs popped his head up from the opposite side of the car while Hiccup slid out from the underside. "Fixing your car, the new parts should be here by late tomorrow" replied Hiccup. "Oh, that's why the cost was free" said Ruff in realisation. Fishlegs nodded and set down a spanner on the body of the car.

Well, the car really was just frames and an engine. Most other components where lying around and all the useless parts were piled on top of one another. "Anyways, we are finished for today" said Fishlegs. Hiccup then got up and threw a cloth to Fishlegs to wipe their greasy faces. Hiccup grabbed his hoodie as Fishlegs closed up their area as they followed the girls out to the car park.

"So where are you three off to" asked Hiccup as he threw his brown zip-up hoodie over his red t shirt. "Well, we are going down town for some shopping for the party being thrown at Astrid's" replied Heather. "You two on the other hand are taking these up to the hospital for Tuffnut" stated Astrid as she handed them a music playlist aswell as some Iguana feed. It had taken Astrid so much to convince Ruffnut that Tuffnut would survive one day without her fussing over him.

Hiccup and Fishlegs agreed sceptically and where about to take the Juke and Corvette when Ruffnut said "Fishlegs, we need the Juke". "What, why?" he asked. "Because, Astrid's car has only two seats and a small boot. Like seriously, she had to take down her car while Heather and I walked here" answered back Ruffnut. "Who will drive the Juke then?" asked Fishlegs growing concerned. "Me of course" answered Ruffnut. Fishlegs was about to protest but knew what Ruff wanted, Ruff got.

Fishlegs sighed and handed the keys over before sitting alongside Hiccup in the Corvette. "She won't break it" assured Hiccup. "You are aware that this Ruffnut Thorston we are talking about. She caused trouble even when she was in an empty room" added Fishlegs. Hiccup just shrugged as they drove on.

The two talked about their favourite topics, comic books, animals, dragons and cars. "Nah, Jaguar F-type is the one I would buy, not the Audi R8" spoke Hiccup as they entered through the gates of the hospital. Fishlegs and Hiccup were still arguing about the Jag and Audi as they entered the hospital.

When they entered Tuff's room, they found the boy asleep and two Iguanas perk their heads up at the sight of Hiccup and Fishlegs. "Hay Barf, Belch" smiled Hiccup. "Hiccup, here is the feed for them" said Fishlegs quietly as he set down the music play list on Tuff's table. Hiccup nodded and put the feed into two small bowls, one saying 'Be' and the other 'Ba'.

At this moment, a doctor came in and startled the two boys and reptiles. "Oh sorry but I wish to speak with Thomas" said the Doctor. "Well, he is asleep so you can tell us what it is" said Fishlegs. "Ok then, well he will be able to leave for home tomorrow but I must recommend that he easy up on the use of his arm for a week or so" replied the Doctor.

The boys nodded and no sooner had the Doctor left than Fishlegs was wiping out his phone. "Don't text her Fishlegs, let her enjoy the day" said Hiccup. Fishlegs froze on the spot but agreed.

Meanwhile, the girls were busy picking out party dresses. All of which were respective colours for the girls, Astrid in blue, Ruffnut in yellow and purples and Heather in browns and silvers. As they all dawned a respective blue, yellow and silver dress in the dressing room, Ruffnut popped a question to Heather "So, who you going with?"

"Going with? I didn't know I was going till today so nobody" shrugged the raven haired girl. "You'll find somebody there, no doubt" smiled Astrid. Heather slightly smiled and went back to looking at her brown and silver choices.

Eventually, a silver lace party dress, a blue strapless dress with rhinestones on top and flowing bottom and a purple two strap V-neck dress with a silk black belt.

The three girls walked around then to a jewellers and shoe shop for heels. Astrid got darker blue heels with rose gold bracelets for each arm; Ruffnut got black heels and a claw/tooth necklace while Heather got herself a silver bracelet and a brownish white stretched cotton summer scarf with black patterns.

The three girls also got make-up aswell as a Starbucks coffee before heading back to the Juke. Heather seemed quite happy with her day, happy she had two friends officially.


End file.
